User talk:Iceanator189
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Iceanator189! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! hi --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 15:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Freezer!--Iceanator189 17:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 Hiya Hiya I'm York... I enjoy welcoming new editors. Hope you have fun here :D --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 15:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Jungle you can go to my jungle from http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joanna7777 here Joanna7777! Sorry Sorry about the rude message I left... I was just trying to say to please stop removing content. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 11:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok Thats Ok. P.S Some Talk pages or the MwaMwaWatch Page have stuff signed by Pikagold1, whitch is me. My Pokemon Internet Name. Oh! I was always wondering who that was. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Before I joined Pikagold1 was actually me before I joined. I wasn't even on the computer I'm on now! Iceanator189 Spelling and grammer mistakes I mostly fix spelling and grammar mistakes, but the party thing didn't mean to happen. P.S I am opening a User Blog for my page! SPP Invite Log Wiki Hey guys! I have a Wiki! Click on this linkhttp://www.log.wikia.com Yeah! Yes, i saw u 2!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) plz type in your username in "New Messages" and "Last Change". otherwise these pages will be mainspace. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 13:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) SPP Invite Meet and Greet Can I meet you at Frozen, Iceberg right now ?Hahaha00000 CPW Video Hello, Iceanator189! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 16:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops. It's PM EST. I put a translator thingy on user page. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 22:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Coco and Stuartputt Hello, you just missed the fun, coco and stuartputt (both betas) was here at Sleet.Hahaha00000 Templates? You know how to make templates? If you do make me a template on my talk page to that you know how. (I'm doing this to everyone, BTW). --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to add images, change colors, create/edit templates of every size, and add categories? Plus, instead of 30px, put 1 or 2 next time. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Wizard 101 Because it's a Club Penguin wiki. We shouldn't talk about or have anything that isn't related to Club Penguin. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 19:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... Ok, I wondered why. Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! CPWIP I need users to join the CPWIP. Here is the link!CPWIP VANDAL!!!! A vandalizer edited my page! Recent Changes isn't helping, and I thought I had a large headline Like this. Will an admin find out who? And block the user?--Iceanator189 13:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 Hahaha shop thingy you asked Hi, your account has been created at the Hahaha shop and also your penguin postcard is done. Check your user status right here,Hahaha00000Fla-doodles! Prank bar Hi, the prank bar you ordered is on your user page check it ! From the Hahaha shop PLEASE JOIN Please join my new wiki http://gwr.wikia.com Reject party ITS PARTY TIME! server sherbet PARTY TIME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERVER SHERBET --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Beta Just because they have the shamrock pin and rare clothes dosnt mean they are a beta because i know a lot of people who have rare clothes and are not betas. Sorry --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 13:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SCS Items could you come up wit hyour own ideas? 17:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Is it... ARUSEUSU? --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | )